csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michi
Do innego 20px|Polska polskiego gracza - MICHU |} Michał "michi" Majkowski jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 6 lutego 2015 roku. Drużyny *2014-05-20 – 2014-10-21 - 35px|Polska ALSEN Team *2014-10-21 – 2015-02-06 - 35px|Polska Ziomki *2015-02-16 – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Polska 31337 eSPORTS *2015-09-13 – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2015-12-?? – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS *2016-??-?? – 2016-08-27 - 35px|Polska Homel3ss *2016-08-27 – 2016-10-19 - 35px|Polska ATB Gaming *2017-08-14 – 2017-09-08 - 35px|Polska attackiereN *2017-09-08 – 2017-12-10 - 35px|Polska SEAL Esports *2017-12-10 – 2017-12-12 - 35px|Polska SEAL Esports (nieaktywny) *2018-02-20 – 2018-07-14 - 35px|Polska Izako Boars (tymczasowo) *2018-07-?? – 2018-08-12 - 35px|Polska attackiereN *2018-08-12 – 2018-10-02 - 35px|Polska Pride Gaming Historia 2014 *'20 maja 2014' - michi dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę ALSEN Team. *'21 października 2014' - Skład drużyny ALSEN Team odtąd był znany pod nazwą Ziomki. 2015 *'6 lutego 2015' - michi jest jedną z dziewięciu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów. W tym samym dniu skład drużyny Ziomki rozpadł się! *'16 lutego 2015' - michi dołączył do drużyny 31337 eSPORTS. *'13 września 2015' - michi dołączył do drużyny ESC Gaming. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - michi wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *'27 sierpnia 2016' - Skład drużyny Homel3ss został przejęty przez organizację ATB Gaming. *'19 października 2016' - michi oraz matty opuścili drużynę ATB Gaming. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - michi razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'14 sierpnia 2017' - michi dołączył do drużyny attackiereN. *'6 września 2017' - michi razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *'8 września 2017' - Skład drużyny attackiereN został przejęty przez organizację SEAL Esports. *'10 grudnia 2017' - michi został przeniesiony na ławkę rezerwową drużyny SEAL Esports. *'12 grudnia 2017' - michi oficjalnie opuścił drużynę SEAL Esports. 2018 *'20 lutego 2018' - michi został tymczasowym graczem drużyny Izako Boars. *'14 lipca 2018' - michi opuścił drużynę Izako Boars i w tym samym miesiącu dołączył do składu attackiereN. *'12 sierpnia 2018' - Skład drużyny attackiereN został przejęty przez organizację Pride Gaming. *'2 października 2018' - Skład drużyny Pride Gaming rozstał się z organizacją! Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 6 lutego 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *michi i matty są jedynymi osobami z drużyny Ziomki, którym nigdy nie udowodniono obstawiania meczy, lecz i tak zostali zbanowani. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska ALSEN Team' *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Cracow Game Spot 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Ziomki' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Season IX (2014) '35px|Polska 31337 eSPORTS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO March 2015 - Comiesięczne finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce Płońsk E-Sport Challenge Summer Edition (2015) '35px|Polska ATB Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 11 sierpnia (2015) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 7 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 8 (2015) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 9 (2015) '35px|Polska -szefostwo-' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 17 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska Ziomki' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 22 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 3 marca (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 15 marca (2016) '35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS' *3/4 miejsce Silesia Open Championships (2016) '35px|Polska ATB Gaming' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce CSCenter League (2016) '35px|Polska ZWIERZĘTA' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) '35px|Polska attackiereN' *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 6 (2017) '35px|Polska c'est la vie' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska Grubasy' *Czwarte miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 1 (2017) '35px|Polska Cztery' *1/2 miejsce Legend Series 3 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska attackiereN' *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska SEAL Esports' *6 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 15 (2017) *Drugie miejsce UCC Cup 1 - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Otwarta dywizja - Polska (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Grudzień 2017 (2017) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *5 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 (2018) '35px|Polska attackiereN' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2018 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Pride Gaming' *7 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Summer 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 23 (2018) '35px|Polska YOUNG BANDITOS' *Drugie miejsce Eweszło Community Cup (2019) '35px|Polska Jest Dobrze' *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Polska Wysciguwki' *1/2 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie finały - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Polska Klan Gadanych Głupot' *1/5 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 5 Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2019) *5/8 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 5 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *michi (T) resolves the 2vs2 post-plant situation with 2 AK kills (bombsite A - including 1vs1 clutch - vs Synergy) Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny